Sad, Beautiful, Tragic
by truly-madly-deeply-forever
Summary: Annabelle Matthew and James Potter have been friends since their very first day at Hogwarts and are now entering their 6th year. Enemies try to penetrate the castle while Annabelle trys to keep her best friend. But when James has new interests, will he start to drift away? Will Annabelle be able to remind him who he is, or will she loose him forever? Will Hogwarts fall?


**Hi guys! It's me! This is my first HP fanfic. I have had this idea for like a year so I thought I'd put it into action! If you are familiar with my work, then that's great! If you are an ROTG fan, then check out my other story! Oh, and BTW, this takes place during their sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts. There will be flashback moments so you understand more about their pasts. Multiple POV's throughtout the story so try to keep track. It might get a bit confusing. Yes I'm aware that the name of this story is a Taylor Swift song and all credit goes to her and any other songs I use go to their original owners. Enjoy!**

_**Theme: It's Me, It's You**_

Annabelle's POV

It was the last week before school started up again. I was looking forward to going back. "Why?" you may ask. Well, that's because I don't go to an ordinary school. I go to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And, yes, all that stuff _does_ exist. Hogwarts is like my second home. Every time I go there, I always have a new adventure. Well, enough with all that stuff.

I was sitting in my room with my friend Zoey. We were playing Wizard's Chess. So far, I was winning.

"Looking forward to school?" I asked after my turn was up.

"Knight to E6. Of course!" replied Zoey. I studied the board for a minute.

"Pawn to E6." The pawn moved over to Zoey's knight. It drew its swords and stabbed its sword right through the knight.

"Your kidding me right?" Zoey cleared away the pieces of , what used to be, a knight. She stood up and stretched her arms. "Can we do something else? You've already beaten me four times, and I'd like it to stay that way." I shrugged and began to put the game board away.

"Did you get all of your stuff for school?" I asked. Zoey pulled out her check list and scanned it up and down.

"I think I got everything this time. You?" she asked folding up her list and putting it back into her pocket.

"I just have to get a cauldron, Transfiguration Level Six, and some quills."

"Well why don't we go to Diagon Alley then?"

"You just don't want me to beat you again, do you?". Zoey rolled her eyes.

"For Merlin's sake, Anna! You always beat me! Plus I'm a bit cramped from sitting in the same position for three hours."

"Touche. Ok, lets go". We headed down stares past the kitchen where my mom was cooking something. "Mum! Zoe and I are going to Diagon Alley for some last minute shopping!" I yelled into her.

"Ok! But be back before dinner!"

"Got it!". We walked over to the fireplace. I grabbed some floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley!" I yelled.

We were walking down the bust streets of Diagon Alley, our hands full of bags. We _were_ only supposed to get a few things but, Zoey being Zoey, decided to redo her _entire_ wardrobe. We were heading over to the Leaky Caldron for a quick bite to eat. We walked into the restaurant. Sitting across the room was two of our good friends, Elizabeth (Ellie) Larkwood and Scorpius Malfoy.

"Ellie! Scorp!" yelled Zoey and I at the same time. They looked over at us. Ellie waved us over and Scorpius smiled. We walked over to sit next to them.

Ellie had blonde hair and bright, green eyes. Her hair went half way down her back and she always kept it straight. Scorpius on the other hand looked exactly like his father. He had bleach blonde hair with blue eyes. His mom always tried to comb it down, but after he'd walk away, he'd mess it up again.

Scorpius's eyes immediately darted to our many bags. "Shop much?" he asked. Zoey and I glanced at each other and started laughing. Ellie joined in, too. Scorpius just looked at us. "What?" That made us laugh harder. People were starting to look at us. Some would snicker and go back to their conversations (some with themselves). Zoey and I sat down.

"Scorp, we're girls. Remember?" said Zoey. He just rolled his eyes and laughed. Ellie laughed a little. Scorpius and Ellie have liked each other since our fourth year. They won't admit it because they don't want to "ruin their 'special friendship'". I recalled the many conversations with Ellie. She'd always deny it until I pushed her so much, she just said it so I would leave her alone.

"You guys talk to James much this summer?" asked Zoey. Scorpius and Ellie shook their heads. James was our best friend. Ever since first year, when he pulled a prank on some of the other Gryffindors and we were supposedly "involved in this horribly childish prank". Since then, he's been like a brother to us. The one who always gets you in trouble for something that he did and gets away with almost anything. Also the one who annoys you into insanity, but would die for you in a heart beat.

"I saw him a couple of times. He was pretty busy, though. He's gotten _so_ many offers to be on a professional Quidditch team." I explained. Zoey rolled her eyes. "What?" I asked.

"Well, he's always playing Quidditch. Never does anything else. I swear he dreams about it, probably even talks about it in his sleep." said Zoey.

"You over exaggerate, Zoe," said Scorpius. "I play Quidditch and I don't talk about it 24/7."

"But your not James."

"True," Ellie put her hands on her head in frustration. "Enough with Quidditch! There are more important things in life!".

"What, like potions?" said Zoey. Ellie glared at her. Ellie was a potions master. No joke. She aced every test, exam and homework assignment. She never studied any more. She somehow remembered that toad's foot is better with eye of neut in a poison. Or that holly seeds work great in antidotes. Or... well you get it.

I stood up. "I gotta get going. I'll see you guys at Hogwarts!" I waved goodbye, grabbed my bags and headed home.

When I got home, my brothers Jake, Daniel and Drew (twins), my step-brother Mica and my little half sister Mary were running around the place. Jake is the oldest. He's 18. Daniel and Drew are 17 and will be in their senior year at Hogwarts. Mica is the same age as me and Mary is only 9. Jake is tall with brown hair and green eyes. Daniel and Drew have dusty brown hair with some blonde in it and hazel eyes. Mica has brown hair, too, and Mary has the same hair has the twins. My step-dad is none other than Oliver Wood. My mom always said that Jake and I remind her of our real father. We never talked about him much. He was a muggle cop and was killed in action.

Daniel and Drew had stolen Mary's Hippogriff toy again and Mary was chasing them. Mica and Jake were chasing after the three of them. It was complete chaos, but to me, it was pretty normal. I just did what I always do when this happens (which if you ask me, is far more often than it should be). I went upstairs, grabbed my guitar, went back downstairs, headed out the front door and went over to the railroad tracks that separated Godric's Hollow from Swaying Willow. I sat down on mt tree stump as I gazed across the tracks. This area held so many memories from over the years. Like the time when James had saved my life.

_It was in our third year. _

_ I had gone over to the tracks because James said he would meet me there. _

_ He didn't show up on time, so I walked onto the tracks to go look for him. _

_ I don't know what happened exactly that made me stay on the tracks when the train came around the corner._

_ I just stood there, absolutely horrified when I saw the train coming straight at me._

_ "Anna!" yelled James._

_ I closed my eyes waiting for the end that never came._

_ I felt my feet leave the ground as something slammed into me._

_ I opened my eyes to see James on top of me._

_ He had saved my life._

_ His blue eyes were filled with fear._

_ "Don't ever scare me again like that, Belle."_

I never liked being called Belle. I only let James call me that, but he only called me Belle when he was serious. I sighed at the memory. Normally, an experience like that would make people stay away from the tracks, but I wasn't one of those people.

I took out my guitar and began to strum aimlessly. That's when I heard a crash nearby. I set my guitar down and ran across the tracks to where I heard the crash. There, I saw a boy with messy black hair and round glasses, just like his father, face down on the ground with a broomstick a few feet away. I let out a small sigh of relief when he began to stir and sat about. "Jeese, Albus, you gave me a heart attack!" I said. The boy turned around to face me.

"Anna!" he exclaimed. He got up and threw his arms around me and pulled me into a big hug. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I know, I know. You can let go now!" I said. He was squeezing me so tight, my eyes were bulging out of my head. He let go and smiled sheepishly. He always was shy.

"Albus your absolutely hopeless!" yelled a familiar voice. The bushes rustled and two kids came out. One was a girl with red hair in her fourteens, and the other was a boy with black messy hair like his brother and brilliant blue eyes like mine. His eyes got wide when he saw me. I smiled at him.

"Annabelle!" yelled the girl. She ran over to me and hugged me. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Lily." I said as I hugged her back. She let go of me and the boy walked over to me. A huge smile pulled across his lightly freckled face. I ran over to him and threw my arms around his neck as I hugged him. I could feel his heart beat fast. I smiled. James is the Hogwarts Heartthrob but when it comes to gushy moments like this, he's as awkward as Michael Finnagin.

"I missed you, Snitch," I said. I always called him Snitch since he was the Gryffindor seeker.

"Missed you too, Anna," and on that we released our hug. I turned to Albus and Lily. Lily was holding Albus's broom while she checked him for injuries. I couldn't help but laugh at the annoyed look on Albus's face. He rolled his eyes at us. "Well the lovebirds finally broke it up." James glared at Albus while I just laughed. Albus and Lily started laughing, too. James just rolled his eyes at us.

"Where's your sense of humor?" I said as I bumped into him playfully. We all walked over to the tracks. I picked up my guitar and sat on my stump. Lily sat by my feet and Albus sat next to her. James sat on the stump with me.

"Oo! Play Home!" said Lily excitedly. She loved that song so much. I smiled at her and began to play Home. She smiled up at me. We both began to sing. Albus picked at the grass and James smiled at me. Everything was right.

"_Just know your not alone;_

_'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home,"_

**Sooooo? What did you think? Tips? Questions? Please leave reviews and favorite! I own no music or Harry Potter. All credit goes to their origianal owners. Luv you all!**

**~TMDF~**


End file.
